Secret Relationship
by iyfanatic
Summary: Sasuke has an important announcement... SasuNaru, Fluff, Could be considered a sequel to Sakura's Discovery.


IY: Yay! The lines work again! Woohoo!

Kit: It's not that big a deal idiot...

IY: Oh, hush you! It makes the reading easier!

Kit: If you say so...

IY: Yeah, I say so!

IY: Anyway... Please enjoy! This could be taken as a sequel to **Sakura's Discovery, **but it's not necessary to read it to understand the fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga and anime _Naruto_, and I'm not making money off this story. I **DO**, however, own the plot, so please inform me before you take something out of it. 

**Warnings:** Um, shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), Fluff... And, yeah... That's it.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, following obediently behind the older boy.

"No." The Uchiha scowled, remembering the looks the Kazekage had given his little blonde boyfriend the last time he visited their village.

"But Gaara didn't _do_ anything to me! You're just being a jealous bastard!"

"I said you weren't going to visit him, so stop whining already! I'm not going to change my mind," Sasuke said stubbornly.

"It's your own fault, you know. You're the one who wants to keep our relationship secret!" Naruto said, scowling petulantly.

"It's nobody's business what our relationship is."

The blonde rolled his eyes, that was _always _Sasuke's answer. "You know what? You're right. It's nobody's business, because there _is _no relationship!"

The brunette's steps faltered, "W-what? What are you talking about, dobe?"

"You heard me, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, frowning. "If you don't want anyone to know, that means you don't really care about me, and I deserve better than that!"

The blonde turned and stalked away, scowling. Sasuke was left standing alone in the Uchiha district, stunned and in disbelief.

* * *

It was a week after Naruto dumped him, and Sasuke was a mess, to put it lightly. 

His hair was in disarray, he had bags under his eyes, and his mood had dramatically worsened. He now snapped at anyone who had the guts to greet him.

"Hahaha! That's hilarious Gaara!" Sasuke's head snapped up; he would recognize that voice anywhere.

_Naruto…_ And there he was, coming out of the Ichiraku booth with the red-haired kage at his side.

Sasuke quickly ducked into a nearby alley, not wanting to be spotted. He suppressed all chakra levels, and peeked around the corner.

"This was fun, Gaara! We should do it again when you come to visit next time."

_So that raccoon-boy is finally leaving…_ Sasuke was very relieved to hear it.

"Of course, Naruto. I'll look forward to it," Gaara replied, gracing the blonde with a small smile.

The eavesdropping brunette growled,_ I bet! You're just itching to make a move on Naruto!_

With a wave, the blonde walked away from him. Gaara stood there for a moment, before he walked towards Sasuke's hideout.

"Do you enjoy spying on your ex-teammates, Uchiha?" the Kazekage asked.

Stepping out from the cover of the alley, Sasuke scowled, "Hn."

"If you like Naruto, then you should do something about it… Before I do."

The red-haired teen turned and walked away, leaving the brunette shaking in anger.

"If only he wasn't a Kage…" Sasuke muttered, growling.

* * *

That night, Sasuke tossed and turned, not finding a comfortable spot anywhere on his large bed. It wasn't the same without Naruto there, cuddling next to him.

"Ugh…" Sitting up, he jammed his legs into his pants, next throwing on a shirt. There was only one thing to do now… Ask for help.

Traveling quickly along the rooftops, he came to a familiar window. "Sakura!" he hissed, rapping on the glass with his knuckles.

The kunoichi was his answer to all relationship problems. She was the only that knew that he was dating the blonde, and her female perspective came in handy when he screwed up.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said groggily, opening up the window. "Come in, I was expecting you to come over sooner or later…"

With a quick glance to her alarm clock, she added, "Just not this late."

The brunette sighed, "Sorry to wake you up…" Sakura shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm happy to help. I can't have you scaring all the Genin and Chuunin."

Sakura helped out at the mission room sometimes when her classes with Tsunade were cut short.

"So… What happened?" The pink-haired girl sat on her bed, motioning to the brunette to join her.

"Well…" Sasuke started, sinking into the bed, "Naruto broke up with me," he finished bluntly.

"What!" Sakura shrieked, glad that she had moved into her own apartment now. "Since when!"

"A week ago…" the brunette answered glumly.

"How could I not have noticed…?" Sakura wondered. "Of course, I haven't seen you guys in a while…"

"Naruto was probably too busy with _Gaara_." Sasuke said angrily.

"Is this what this is about? You were jealous of Gaara, and that's why Naruto broke up with you?"

Sasuke scowled, "Yes. …Well, not completely, but it had something to do with it."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Well, which is it? I need to know the reason before I can tell you how to fix it."

"He got mad that I wouldn't let him visit Gaara and started talking about it all being _my_ fault since I wouldn't tell anyone about us dating…"

"Hmm… Well, it _is_ sort of your fault, you know," Sakura muttered, grinning.

"What! How can it be my fault?" Sasuke asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, you're jealous of Gaara, correct?" Sakura waited for Sasuke's reluctant nod before continuing.

"If you would admit to dating Naruto, then Gaara would back off and you wouldn't have a reason to be jealous in the first place!"

"So, to fix this I would have to tell everyone that I'm dating Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not seeming to like this conclusion.

"Yup! And I've got the perfect way to do it!" Sakura said happily. "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

"But Sakura-chan! I don't feel like going to a party…!" Naruto said, slurping up some ramen. 

"Oh, come on Naruto! It'll just be the usual people, not a big deal. And Sasuke definitely won't be there, if that's what you're worrying about."

Naruto choked on a piece of shrimp. "What! How did you know that I don't wanna see Sasuke?"

Sakura gave him a bland look, "Naruto, how long have I known you guys?"

"Um, a long time…" the blonde answered, not seeing where she was going with the conversation.

"Exactly! Don't you think that I can tell when you guys are fighting? I mean, Sasuke has been _much _moodier than usual the past week."

"Well, okay. If Sasuke won't be there…" Naruto agreed, continuing on his third bowl.

"That's the spirit! And I expect you to be on time for once in your life, Naruto. You _have_ to be there at eight!"

"Sheesh, okay Sakura-chan. I'll be there on time. I'm not late that much…"

* * *

"Crap! She's gonna kill me!" Naruto muttered, ringing the doorbell. It was ten past eight, and he was nervously waiting for the door to open. 

"Naruto! I told you to be on time!" Sakura said, finally coming to open the door. Loud music streamed out into the night through the doorway.

"Well, come in, don't just stand there!" the pink-haired kunoichi said, ushering him in. "You're the last one to get here, Naruto," she added.

"Eh, that's a funny story, Sakura-chan…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it Naruto. It's fine."

Grinning, Naruto followed her into the living room. Scanning the room, the blonde spotted everyone from the original rookie nine, plus Neji's team and all their instructors.

Naruto was surprised to also find Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, now all Genin.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what are they doing here?" Naruto asked, pointing them out.

The kunoichi grinned slyly, "You'll find out soon…"

The blonde gulped, eyeing her with apprehension. The gleam in her jade eyes didn't seem too promising.

Almost as if on cue, the music cut off, and silence descended onto the room.

Mutters and whispers spread instantly like wildfire among the partygoers.

"Excuse me, could I have your attention!" A deep voice rang throughout the room, causing the noise to stop immediately.

Everyone turned their eyes to the speaker, who stood at the entrance to the room.

Naruto gasped, "Sasuke?" He quickly turned to glare at the pink-haired girl next to him.

"What? I didn't know he was coming." Sakura said, managing to lie with a straight face.

"You might not know it, but this party was scheduled at my request," Sasuke said, looking around at everyone, but pausing on Naruto.

"The reason was to inform you all of something… That something would be my relationship with Uzumaki Naruto."

Gasps sounded around the room. "That's right, I am dating Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke strode quickly to where the blonde was rooted. "Is it still dating, or should I change it to past tense?" the brunette whispered into his ear.

Naruto sniffled, "Like I can stay mad at you for long, bastard…."

"Dobe…" Sasuke said softly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I hate to break up the touching moment, but can I inquire as to why I wasn't informed earlier!" Iruka asked, frowning at them both.

"Er, sorry Iruka-sensei! Sasuke didn't want me to tell anyone." Naruto said quickly, making Iruka turn his glare on the brunette.

"Hn." Sasuke said, scowling. "It wasn't anyone's business…"

* * *

End -----------------------------------Fin-----------------------------------------End (Yay)

* * *

Another fic done! Woohoo! XD

As always, it's un-beta-ed, so if you find any glaring mistakes please let me know and I'll get around to fixing it... Eventually...

Please leave a review!


End file.
